criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Zacapa
|birthplace = Tegucigalpa, Honduras |family = Two unnamed daughters |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Daniel Zacapa is an American actor. Biography Zacapa was born in 1954 in Tegucigalpa, Honduras, and was raised in the San Francisco Bay Area. He is trilingual. Starting an acting career, Zacapa most notably played the role of Detective Taylor in the 1995 David Fincher film Seven. He has worked steadily, amassing a number of television credits and a role in Up Close and Personal. Zacapa portrayed Tio Ruben of the Santiago family in the Showtime-produced series Resurrection Blvd., Renda in George Clooney's directorial debut Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, and a leading role in the indie film Coronado. Television appearances include Six Feet Under, Judging Amy, The Practice, NYPD Blue, Seinfeld, Star Trek: Voyager, and Criminal Minds. He won the 1998 American Latino Media Arts Award as Best Supporting Actor for his role in Foto Novelas, a PBS-produced drama. He is currently working with children and is involved with several youth organizations, such as the Foundation for Youth Non-Violence in northern California and Woodcraft Rangers in Los Angeles. Zacapa reads regularly in elementary schools throughout the state. He has received numerous awards from California state and Los Angeles recognizing him as a pillar of the Latino community. In his personal life, Zacapa is an avid motorcyclist and a San Francisco Giants fan. He is also the owner and partner of The Alabama Coach Co. in Montevello, Alabama, where the strip steak is named "The Zacapa". Zacapa currently resides in West Los Angeles with his three cats. On Criminal Minds Zacapa portrayed Captain Griffith in the Season One episode "Plain Sight". Filmography *Chicago Fire - 6 episodes (2016-2017) - Ramon Dawson *Same Kind of Different as Me (2017) - Julio Larraz *Life in Pieces (2017) - Miguel *24: Legacy - 5 episodes (2017) - Luis Diaz *A Place in the Caribbean (2017) - Marcelo *True Memoirs of an International Assassin (2016) - Detective Diego Garcia *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016) - Canelo *Masterminds (2016) - Raydel Quintero *Adam Ruins Everything (2015) - Dave *Before the Border (2015) - Michael *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2015) - Luis Nuñez *The Zwickys (2014) - Don Manuel *Search Party (2014) - Roberto *Rush (2014) - Emiliano Maquis *No One But Lydia (2014) - Frank *Frontera (2014)- Abuelo *Life of the Party (2013) - Mr. James *Our Boys (2013) - Salvador *The Radio Gamers (2013) - Max *Destiny Road (2012) - Frank *The River - 8 episodes (2012) - Emilio Valenzuela *The Voices from Beyond (2012) - Mario *Valley of the Sun (2011) - Convenience Store Clerk *The Big Deal (2011) - Benny *Van Nuys (2010) - Carlos Cortez *CSI: Miami (2010) - Luis Velasquez *Futurestates (2010) - Felix *No Country for Old Yeller (2010) - The Vet *Men of a Certain Age (2009) - Javier *The Mentalist (2009) - Art Cavalleri *Flashforward (2009) - Hector *The Things We Carry (2009) - Leslie *The Closer (2009) - Mr. DeLeon *Prison Break (2009) - Priest *The Prince of Motor City (2008) - Marty Korman *Adventures in Appletown (2008) - Judge Morgan *Weeds (2008) - Mexican Pharmacist *San Saba (2008) - Detective Morales *Ball Don't Lie (2008) - Paco *Room 401 (2007) - Bowling Alley Manager *The Gene Generation (2007) - Randall *Fallen Angels (2006) - Hendricks *Alias (2006) - The Warden *Criminal Minds - "Plain Sight" (2005) TV episode - Captain Griffith *JAG - 2 episodes (1999-2005) - Fonseca Godoy/Bernardo *Boomtown (2003) - Carlos Ramirez *She Spies (2003) - Warden Antista *Nip/Tuck - 2 episodes (2003) - Pepe *Coronado (2003) - Sancho *Dragnet - 2 episodes (2003) - Detective Gomez *The West Wing (2003) - Esteban Hernandez *The District (2003) - Mario Lopez *Without a Trace (2003) - Mr. Arintero *First Watch (2003) - Colonel Hawkins *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) - Renda *The Agency (2002) - Pablo Martinez *Resurrection Blvd. - 53 episodes (2000-2002) - Ruben Santiago *The Brothers Garcia (2002) - Unknown Character *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1993-2001) - Renaldo Molina/EMS Officer *Six Feet Under (2001) - Mr. Suarez *The Mexican (2001) - Mexican Bartender *Judging Amy (2001) - Detective Ben Saganey *Broken (2000) - Angel *The Practice (2000) - Mr. Tabbitt *The Egg Plant Lady (2000) - Peter Vecino *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) - Astronomer *Witness Protection (1999) - David Ramirez *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Walter *Days of Our Lives - 2 episodes (1999) - Priest *C-16: FBI (1998) - B *The Odd Couple II (1998) - Lead Cop *Players (1998) - Mason *After the Game (1997) - Detective Garcia *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 2 episodes (1997) - Detective Pate *The Bad Pack (1997) - Hector Chavez *Black Dawn (1997) - Luis Flores *The Sentinel (1997) - Cesar Fuente *Flash Forward (1996) - Hector *Grand Avenue (1996) - Carlos *Phenomenon (1996) - Father at Book Fair *Up Close & Personal (1996) - Harvey Harris *Seinfeld (1996) - Power Guy *Se7en (1995) - Detective Taylor *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) - Henry *Sisters (1994) - Officer Peck (credited as Garret Pearson) *Painted Desert (1993) - Luigi (credited as Garret Pearson) *The Sandlot (1993) - Police Chief (credited as Garret Pearson) *Empty Nest (1992) - Roberto (credited as Garret Pearson) *Out of This World (1991) - Luis (credited as Garret Pearson) *Sons and Daughters (1991) - Security Guard (credited as Garret Pearson) *Equal Justice (1990) - Foreman (credited as Garret Pearson) *Quantum Leap (1990) - Officer Montero (credited as Garret Pearson) *Drug Wars: The Camarena Story - 3 episodes (1990) - Abel Reynoso (credited as Garret Pearson) *Tequila Sunrise (1988) - Arturo (credited as Garret Pearson) *Dear John (1988) - Brian (credited as Garret Pearson) *Hill Street Blues - 15 episodes (1982-1987) - Reporter (credited as Garret Pearson) *The Charmings (1987) - Delivery Man (credited as Garret Pearson) *Knight Rider (1986) - Manuel Gomez (credited as Garret Pearson) *Cagney & Lacey - 2 episodes (1982-1985) - Doctor Acuino (credited as Garret Pearson) *Airwolf (1985) - Radio Operator (credited as Garret Pearson) *Simon & Simon (1983) - Mechanic (credited as Garret Pearson) *Knots Landing (1982) - Waiter (credited as Garret Pearson) *CHiPs (1982) - Technician (credited as Garret Pearson) *This Is Kate Bennett... (1982) - Manny Resinos (credited as Garret Pearson) *Dallas (1982) - Medic (credited as Garret Pearson) *Archie Bunker's Place (1981) - Customer #1 (credited as Garret Pearson) *The White Shadow (1981) - Reporter (credited as Garret Pearson) *Detective School (1979) - Munk (credited as Garrett Pearson) *Boulevard Nights (1979) - Ernie (credited as Garret Pearson) *Lacy and the Mississippi Queen (1978) - Unknown Character (credited as Garrett Pearson) *Lou Grant (1978) - David (credited as Garret Pearson) *The Bionic Woman (1978) - Raul (credited as Garret Pearson) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors